lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Benson
Olivia Benson is a detective in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She is partnered with Elliot Stabler. Family Olivia Benson was born on 5/12/71 the product of the 1970 rape of Serena Benson, who was at the time working in the cafeteria of Columbia University, by a food salesman named Joseph Hollister. Olivia Benson has a half-brother, Simon Marsden. Personality Olivia is deeply empathetic with victims of sex crimes. As a result, she is often quick to believe victim's stories. Her partner Stabler is often more skeptical of victim's accounts, which often brings the two partners into conflict. Olivia's ability to empathize with victims is a tremendous asset, but there are times when it comes back to haunt her. In the ninth season she went undercover in a women's prison to find a rapist and was almost raped herself until Fin, also undercover there as a guard of the facility, managed to save her just moments before the man, who was a fellow guard, abused her. Afterwards, Olivia developed a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but has been receiving counseling for the assault and has been seen dealing with it more constructively. While speaking to a victim of a separate rape, the victim asked her if she was better having dealt with her rapist, and Olivia told her that she was better but that she wouldn't ever forget what happened. Skills and Abilities Benson speaks some Spanish and French and is able to read the Miranda rights in three others. Season 3, Prodigy She is a recreational mountain climber, and climbed on her own time with her co-worker Monique Jeffries. Gets Along With Alexandra Cabot ,Jo MarloweSeason 1, Hysteria Early Life In Philadelphia (2007) and Florida (2007) Olivia finds out about the man who raped her mother, and others. He knew about his daughter and kept track of her. He once tried to call her but got Serena instead. Olivia was a graduate of Siena College (Stalked). In the pilot episode Payback, Olivia and Serena seemed to care about each other a great deal. Serena was worried about Olivia working in the Special Victims Unit. Then in Taken (2000) Serena dies as the result of a fall down the subway stairs across from a bar. Olivia says Serena was a drunk. In Abuse (2000) Olivia becomes involved with a child who was neglected by her parents that way Olivia felt neglected by her mother. In Wanderlust (1999) Olivia said she was in love with an older man and that she "couldn't have loved him more." In Intoxicated (2005) Olivia tells Casey about an incident when she was 16. An older student of her mother asked her to marry him and when she told Serena that she was leaving, her mother who had been drinking flew into a rage and went after her with a broken bottle. Olivia kicked her mother into a wall and ran to Simone Bryce for help. After arguing with ADA Sonya Paxton about alcoholism and seeing her drunk in court, she was moved to leave flowers at her mother's grave. (SVU: Hammered) Law and Order: SVU Benson and Haung Hardwired.jpg Olivia Benson 2009/2010 Her partner is Detective Elliot Stabler though at times she is paired off with another member of SVU. Relationships Olivia has had atrocious luck when it has come to the area of dating and interpersonal relationships. One boyfriend, Marshal Andy Eckerson, seemed to have a death-wish. ( : "Missing") Another man she dated, reporter Nick Ganzner, was seeing her to get information about a serial rapist she was looking for. ( : "Contact") A third, ADA Jeffrey York, later turned out to be gay, and was murdered by his colleague, Andy Abbot. York had HIV at the time of his death, and thus Olivia had to be tested for the disease. ( : "Lowdown") More recently, Olivia dated another reporter, Kurt Moss, but this fell apart when a tabloid writer at Moss' paper outed Lincoln Havers, a high-profile professional quarterback who happened to be a suspect in a murder that Benson was investigating. Naturally, Havers' attorney accused the NYPD of leaking Havers's sexuality to the press, and the NYPD in turn tried to scapegoat Benson for it. It was ultimately proven that Havers's agent was the real leak. Benson decided to break up with Moss, who had asked her to move in with him. ( : "Closet") Benson's current partner is Elliot Stabler. They have never been romantically involved. Their relationship is not without friction, as the two sometimes argue over the cases they work on; Benson is quicker to side with the victims while Stabler is slower to assume that victims are telling the truth. In "Burned" Stabler's wife Kathy said she worried that Elliot prefered spending time with Olivia rather than with herself and the kids. But Olivia told her that Elliot was always talking about his family at work. Combined with his long hours on the job and away from home, Stabler's work at SVU placed considerable strain on their marriage, eventually culminating in their separation; they later reconciled before the divorce became final. Some even believe Olivia to be gay. Throughout the years, she has dated men but never really had success with them or the will to take them seriously. Also is believed based on her mannerisms, the way she dresses, etc.. There is even a fan-fiction sensation of romantic interest between Olivia and ADA Alexandra Cabot. Although throughout the seasons there have been "moments" where it seemed like there was something between the two ( E.G. Season 5 episode 4 "Loss" -- last 4 minutes) there has not been any substantial evidence to support this. Some also think she is a lesbian because of the way she gets personally involved with LGBT cases, (E.G. Season 4 episode 21 "Fallacy"). Also, Season 11 episode 13 "P.C.", a case involving lesbian rights, Babs Duffy and Olivia are in Bab's apartment. Babs tries to kiss her but Olivia turns away and says she's straight. Babs then replies "...The heart wants what the heart wants." and Olivia hesitates to give any response. So, It is not for certain whether Olivia is a lesbian or not, as there has not been any affirmation to say she is, but on the contrary, there has not been any affirmation to say she is not either. Notes Trivia *In one episode, Olivia is cut in the neck trying to catch a sex offender ,but survives. References Benson, Olivia Benson, Olivia Benson, Olivia Benson, Olivia